


Forever

by Scarlettxx



Category: American Horror Story Apocalypse
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I mean it is ahs so, I promise he’ll be happy though, So much fucking fluff, Swearing, a bit of angst too, he deserves a happy fucking ending, it can’t all be happy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettxx/pseuds/Scarlettxx
Summary: Reader basically saves Michael from getting hit and invites him to stay with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a story on here recently but deleted it because my anxiety is that fucking terrible... :/ I know that this isn’t gonna be that great but after watching the finale, I’m depressed and immediately had to write something that would give him a happy ending... also, I’m doing this on my phone so any mistakes will have to be fixed later. It’s almost 3AM and I’m tired as fuck… every time I try to edit this it wont let me do what I want...

I was bored and decided to take a walk and maybe stop by a store. I happened to take a different route that day and I saw a cute blonde leaving the infamous murder house and he looked upset. I got closer and saw him about to cross the road and pulled him back, nearly tumbling over when I saw the car coming. 

“You should really pay attention to where you’re going. Are you okay?”

The person who almost hit him was glaring at me but I ignored her.

He looked at me and asked why I cared and that no one else did, That everyone abandoned him and he had nowhere to go. I saw a woman watching us from the window, she looked like she could be his grandma. She soon stopped watching us. 

The person finally sped off. I glared in her direction, flipping her off. 

“Well, I couldn’t just watch you get hit, and maybe I can help you somehow. I know we just met but you can stay with me if you want.” 

He said ‘thank you’, tears brimming his eyes. I smiled, “great, it’s not too far from here, I just need to go to the store first.”

With that, we were on our way. It was quiet for a few minutes. “So, what’s your name?” 

“Michael. Yours?”

“Y/N”

We arrived at the store and got some stuff and then headed to my apartment. When we got there, I told him to just make himself at home and started unpacking everything except what I was going to make for lunch. We decided on pizza...

While we were waiting, we talked a bit more, getting to know each other a bit. I put on one of my amazon playlists and we seemed to like a lot of the same songs. 

https://youtu.be/AjuQM8sgkfM

Later that night, I was getting pretty tired and he looked like he was too. I gave him some red and black flannel pajama pants that were way too long on me and a jack skellington shirt.

“Here, these pants are too long on me, so you can have them. I have a few more things that’ll probably fit you too and for the time being, you can where my shirts, they’re mostly band shirts, nightmare before Christmas and a few with curse words. We can go shopping in a few weeks and I’ll get you new clothes. You can sleep in my bed, it’s so much more comfortable than the futon is. My bedroom is right around the corner.”

I was just about to pull the futon out to go to sleep when he put his hand on my shoulder stopping me. “Wait”  
I turned around and looked up at him. 

“Can you sleep in there with me? I don’t really want to be alone.” 

“Okay” I went in and pulled the covers back and turned the fan on. Not because of how hot he is but because I always sleep with it on. Before I could lay down, I was pulled into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt tears fall on my shoulder. 

“Thank you for saving me and for letting me stay here”

“You’re welcome” 

He let go and I got in bed and he laid beside me. Before long, I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore and just before I fell asleep, I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. 

That night, Satan spoke to Michael in his dream.

_“Keep that girl by your side, always. She’ll be faithful to you and will never abandon you. You can trust her” ___

_“Can I really? Everyone else has left me. How can I be sure?” ____“This one won’t leave. I’ve seen it, Just wait and see. There was a reason she took a different route yesterday.”_ The next morning I woke up and he was still beside me. ‘He’s so pretty’ I thought to myself. Just then, he woke up. “Morning” 

_____ _

__

_____ _

__“Morning”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__We laid there for a bit before I decided to get up to get coffee only to be pulled back down. He held me as close as possible, “stay here awhile longer”_ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__And I gave in. We both ended up going back to sleep. A few hours later, we got up and I decided to take a shower and he got in afterwards. While he was in there, I decided to make chocolate chip pancakes._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

__He walked out wearing nothing but a towel and I almost choked on my drink. I got up, trying and failing not to blush and hurried into the bedroom to get him some clothes. I handed them to him, trying not to look. I could see him smirk in the corner of my eye. He went and got dressed and came back out and sat beside me. I was watching Supernatural, not really paying much attention to it, my mind somewhere else entirely. It was as if he was reading my mind because suddenly he moves closer to me and pulls me to face him. We look in each other’s eyes for a moment and before I know it his lips are crashing into mine. He bites my bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood then licking it away before sticking his tongue in my mouth. He laid me back on the couch, laying on top of me and continues making out with me. This goes on for what seems like forever and I loved every second of it._ _

_____ _

__

_____ _


	2. Alternative happier ending to apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.. and again, I’m using my phone and this site is being a bitch and won’t let me save any editing-_- and like I said before, I’m aware my writing is shit so there’s no need to tell me... I am trying my best and I’m doing this mostly for myself anyways so yeah...

|flashback| Michael and I had fallen for each other not too long after meeting. But somehow I felt like I already knew him. It was when the coven was summoned to have a meeting with the warlocks. I was newer to the coven. When Cordelia refused to let Michael do the seven wonders and we were leaving, we saw Madison, Queenie and Michael approaching us. Later that night, I was in the library reading a spell book. I was startled when I heard the door shut and turned around. It was Michael. He came to sit down beside me and we talked for a bit. We were interrupted by Cordelia coming in to tell him that in 2 weeks he’d perform the seven wonders. Before I had to go, I sneakily slid my number to Michael and Cordelia had no idea.  
We texted a lot, and would call only when no one else was around. We even met up secretly a few times. Everyone was fucking oblivious to what was going on. The time came for him to do the seven wonders and when he was finished, and everyone was off doing their own thing, Michael and I went off on our own to have some privacy. Too be honest, I had a feeling that there was something different about him and he was definitely something else entirely than a warlock. But still, I felt safe and comfortable around him.  
He must have sensed how I was feeling because he took my hand in his, “let’s take a walk” I said “Okay”  
Nobody even noticed us leaving, they were all paying attention to Stevie Nicks. We went far enough away to where nobody could ever hear anything if anyone happened to step outside.  
“I know what you’ve been thinking and you’re right, I am someone else entirely. But since my father told me that you can be trusted, that you’re the one for me, I’ll show you”  
He then showed me the 666 behind his ear.  
“Thank you for telling me, and don’t worry, I’ll never tell anyone, and what do you mean your father told you that I’m the one for you?”  
“Before I went to get Misty, I met with him, he said that he’s seen the future and that you’re the one who will be by my side and that if the witches try to kill you for betraying them they won’t be able to because you’re under protection that none of their spells are powerful enough to break. You’ll have hellhounds protection too”  
I looked up at him, “Okay, but how long do I have to act like nothings going on?”  
“Not much longer”  
Before we headed back inside, we hugged and kissed and went back in.  
No one knew we were even gone. 

A month later, the witches decided to burn Miss Mead. I tried to warn them how terrible the idea was and that she was like a mother figure to Michael. But they didn’t want to listen to me... After they left, I quickly called Michael to let him know what was going on. No answer. I tried again and again. I left a voicemail and a text.  
I finally decided to do a location spell to find him and when I did, it was too late. I saw him standing by the stakes and he let out a blood curdling scream. Then Cordelia appeared and told him “it’s over. All your ally’s are dead. Gone. Burned at the stake.”

I rushed over to him, and apologized, telling him how I tried to warn him and how I tried to stop them. He had been somewhere with no service so that was why he didn’t get my calls or texts till now. He looked down at me, and pulled me close, and said he was happy I was still okay. Even though he knew I was protected.

Cordelia didn’t look happy. But she said what she wanted to anyways, “if you come with us, we can help you. There’s humanity in you. I can see it.”  
She held her hand out to help him up and he grabbed it and pulled her close, sneering “somehow, someway I’m going to bring her back, and when I do, my Miss Mead, Adrienne and I will kill every last one of you.” 

After that, he took my hand and we walked away.

|flashback end|

I changed out of the ugly dress I’d been forced to wear for nearly 19 fucking months. I knew they were on their way and shit was about to go down. Michael looked at me and told me everything would be okay. He must have sensed my nervousness. We didn’t have much time to talk because we sensed they were already there. We left the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs. The witches had already brought back Coco, Mallory and Dinah. 

Miss Mead was about to shoot them all but Myrtle chanted something that made her explode. Sending Michael and I flying over the railing. 

The bitch Madison picked up the gun and aimed it at Michael, and before she could pull the trigger, I snapped my fingers and she exploded, destroying her soul in the process so she couldn’t ever be brought back again. We heard more chanting coming from upstairs so we hurried in that direction, seeing Marie Laveau still chanting.

Michael spoke up, “do you really think your stupid voodoo can stop me?”  
He then plunged his fist into her chest and ripped her heart out and took a bite. Coco came up behind him and just before she could stab him in the back, I did to her what I did to Madison. I then gave Michael a quick kiss, knowing there wasn’t much time left. He tried to stop me, but I didn’t listen and I hurried into the bathroom where I saw Myrtle and Mallory. And again, I snapped my fingers and Myrtle was gone. I got into the tub with Mallory just in time as she was going back in time to murder house. I was standing by the fence waiting for Michael to come out, in the corner of my eyes, I saw Mallory waiting. Michael came out and I grabbed him, stopping him from going any further. 

“I know you don’t know me yet but please trust me. Stay right here and don’t move.”

He listens and watched me walk over to where Mallory was parked. I ripped the door open and yanked her out by her hair. 

“You fucking bitch! You were really going to kill him!? He has the fucking mentality of a 6 year old!” 

“Adrienne-he’s dangerous. He needs to-“ 

Before she could finish, I killed her, making sure her soul was destroyed.

I then quickly did a spell so anyone that may have witnessed it, would forget. After that, I walked back over to Michael. 

“Who are you?” 

“You’ll find out in a few more years.” 

I took his hand and headed back to the house, Constance was about to protest but I put my hand up, silencing her. I went over to her and told her that she wouldn’t give up on him and would give him the love and care he deserves and that he truly does want to be good. She said “of course” after that, I also talked to Ben, Vivien, Tate and Violet. They all agreed that they’d be there for him. I was thankful for my magic. 

Before I went back in the current time, I did a little spell outside the house, preventing the satanist’s from ever showing up. 

I woke up gasping for air, to see Michael kneeling down beside me. He helped me out of the tub and into some fresh clothes. 

I took his hand and said “let’s go”  
He tried to stop me but I told him to trust me and opened up the doors to see blue skies and green grass. We could hear birds chirping and cars in the distance. He told me he remembered me from then and how I saved him. He then hugged me and kissed me and we finally left outpost 3, having plenty of money to move in somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets a bit darker. This took forever to write. I was debating on how to end it and couldn’t decide if I wanted it to be just a vision or not. There’s also some smut and death so if you don’t like that, don’t read. Also, this is a continuation from the first chapter. I hope I’m doing okay with it so far. And thank you for kudos. It motivates me to keep going with it.

Michael had been living with me for a few months now and overtime, he seemed to get more clingy. Which didn’t bother me too much, maybe because I was touch starved myself. He became possessive of me and I noticed that every time we went anywhere together that if any guy even looked at me that Michael would wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him and the guy would quickly run away. Anyone who fucked with me and bullied me would soon regret it. One day, my ex boyfriend showed up at my apartment with alligator tears and was begging me for another chance and Michael came up and kissed me and slammed the door in his face. 

After that, he threw me over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom and dropped me on the bed and got on top of me.

“You’re mine and only mine”

Then he kissed me again running his hand under my shirt and grabbing my tit. He then kissed down to my neck and left love bites all over my neck and collarbone, marking his territory. Before I knew it he was ripping my skirt off. 

“No one gave me an instruction manual but I’ll do my best to please you better than anyone else has or will.”

He left a trail of kisses and hickeys all the way from my neck to my inner thighs before he began licking and sucking on my clit and shoved a few fingers in me. I moaned loud and reached out and gripped his hair. I was seeing stars. He soon stopped and took his pants off and shoved his dick in me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down to me for a kiss. He was going deeper with every thrust and was already shaking so I knew he wouldn’t last much longer. I dug my nails into his back and bit his neck and he moaned and I felt him cum inside me. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me. He softened and pulled out and laid beside me and held me close. We laid there for awhile and soon fell asleep. 

A few hours later, we were woken up by knocking on the door. “What the fuck…” I groaned, rolling my eyes and getting dressed and went to see who it was. Three people dressed in black were standing there and they instantly gave me the creeps. Michael was soon by my side. They looked at him. 

“Hail Satan. We followed a dark star to get here. You’re the one we’ve been waiting for.” 

I folded my arms. “What the flying fuck are you talking about?” They barged right in past me before I could tell them to fuck off and slam the door in their faces. They started talking to Michael about the Black Mass and they looked towards me and said how they wanted to use me. Michael spoke up and said “No, not her... I love her and she’s the only one who’s been here for me and hasn’t given up. I have someone else in mind.” 

They all said okay and then Miss Mead went to go find the person. While she was gone and the other two were setting everything up, I took Michaels hand and brought him into the bedroom and closed the door. 

“You love me?”

He looked down at me and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and cupped my face.

“Yes, I’ll always be grateful for meeting you and how you saved me from getting hit. I could never hurt you and want to protect you.”

He kissed me and pulled me into a hug. 

“I love you too.” 

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. We went out and I saw my ex boyfriend strapped to a table and I honestly didn’t give a shit because he was an abusive fucking asshole and even tried to kill me before and just got out of prison for beating up his girlfriend who was fucking pregnant. He looked towards me and begged me to help him. I glared and told him to fuck off. I stood there and watched. Michael stood beside me and kissed me. 

“He’ll never be able to hurt you again”

“It’s all for you Michael. Hail Satan!”

She plunged the knife in him and he screamed like a bitch. I was glad my apartment was pretty much sound proof. They ripped his heart out. I was surprised he actually had one. Miss Mead brought it over to Michael and he bit into it and I could see the shadow appear from behind him. I wasn’t scared or anything. I knew he’d never hurt me. They left not long after. They got rid of the body, saying they’d tell anyone who asked that he was passed out drunk. Miss Mead told me to “guide him on his path” and then left before I could say anything. 

Later that night, we were laying in bed and I got a bad feeling about those people. 

“Michael, I feel like I need to say this so I will. I’m not telling you what to do but you know you don’t have to do anything else they ask of you, right? I just feel like they only want to manipulate you to get what they want and I only want you to do what will make you happy. Not everyone else.” 

He looked at me and told me not to worry and that everything would be okay. 

A few days later, we were out shopping at Hot Topic and after we left and were waking back to the car, some guy and his girlfriend came up to me and called me a freak and Michael snapped and killed them right there before I could stop him. I grabbed his hand and got him in the car and drove away as fast as possible. Going way over the speed limit. We made it home and a few hours later, there was pounding on the door. It was the cops. They were about to knock the fucking door off the hinges so I slammed it open. 

“What the fuck!” 

“We’re here for your boyfriend and you” 

“He didn’t even do anything-“

“Save it for later”

They hauled both of us away. They questioned me and got pissed off because I kept telling them that he didn’t even do anything and didn’t even touch them. They handed me a speeding ticket and decided they weren’t gonna get anywhere with me so they let me go. I refused to leave without him and they allowed me to talk to him before I left. I was fucking pissed off. 

Michael came over to the bars and I reached through and wiped his tears away. 

“You’re not mad at me?” 

I shook my head 

“No. I’m mad at them”

We didn’t have much time to talk because I was forced to leave. Before I did, I kissed him. 

“I’m gonna do what I can to help you get out of here, okay?”

That night was the longest night ever. I missed him. The next day, there was a knock at my door. 

“Hello, my name is Ariel Augustus. I’m from the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men. I have Michael with me but he refuses to come without you. Pack your things.”

I packed as much shit as I could, I would come back for the rest later. I got in the car and Michael pulled me into a hug and kissed me. 

We got to the school and I unpacked my things while he was with the warlocks. Awhile later I found out the coven was coming to have a meeting about Michael being the next supreme. 

I stayed with Michael during it and went to the Hotel Cortez with him to get Queenie. 

“What a fascinating specimen. Alive, yet so intimate with the dead.” 

“Who the hell are you two?”

“My name is Michael Langdon and this is Adrienne. I’m here to do for you what your supreme couldn’t.” 

He held his hand out.

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“I’m not sure you have a choice.”

She took his hand and we left. 

“There’s one person left to get. Let’s go.”

We went to another Hell. A retail place. A blonde who I found out later was named Madison. She tried coming on to Michael which pissed me off and before I could do anything, Michael held me back and looked at me. 

“Don’t worry, you’re the only one I want.”

“Damn, a hoe even in the afterlife, huh?” 

Madison ran over and hugged Queenie and she pushed her off. We left Hell after that and headed back to the school. Cordelia fainted and later talked about her vision. Michael was going to do the seven wonders soon. Cordelia wanted him to bring Misty back. I wanted to go with but Cordelia said I could die and insisted I didn’t do it but I knew Michael would bring me back if I did die. We laid down and he held my hand as we descended into Hell. We walked down a long hallway with several doors on each side and finally stopped at one. We went inside and Michael gutted the guy forcing Misty to dissect frogs.

“Are you here to save me?” 

We both made it back and went to our room. We fucked like bunnies in heat and went to sleep. 

The next day, I decided to go back to my apartment to get a few more things, like my big screen tv and a few other things. When I got back, one of the younger guys there started hitting on me and I told him to fuck off and walked away but was harshly grabbed.

“Michael should really learn to share.”

I kicked him in the crotch and he slapped me. Michael appeared beside me and sent the guy flying and slamming into the wall and choked him. He flashed his demon face.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch her again.”

The guy was pissing his pants and took off running. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.”

He kissed me and healed the already forming bruise on my cheek. Some of the guys there would still hit on me and soon they would all mysteriously disappear. 

One night, I was feeling like shit and throwing up and about to get in bed when there was a knock at the door. I sighed and went to answer and was pulled out by Madison. 

“What the fuck-“

“Shut up and listen bitch, did you know you’re boyfriend is the fucking Antichrist?” 

I crossed my arms and glared at her.

“Holy shit, you already knew. I can’t wait to tell everyone. Maybe you’ll be next to burn at the stake, bitch.” 

“Fuck you”

After that, she left and I told Michael that they all knew and that I was threatened to be burned at the stake. 

“I’ll never let them anywhere near you.” 

We went to sleep and I woke up in the middle of the night to puke again and went back to bed. Michael wrapped his arm around me and put his hand on my stomach.

“You’re pregnant”

I already had a feeling I was. I’ve been way more sensitive lately and craving things I don’t even like. 

The next day Cordelia came to talk to me. She tried to convince me to leave Michael and I refused. I screamed for Michael before she did a spell that knocked me out. 

When I woke up, I was tied to a stake. 

“Cordelia, please don’t.. I’m pregnant” 

“Oh, I know, which is even more of a reason to do this.” 

Before they could throw the gasoline on me, Michael appeared and saved me. He was beyond pissed and said he’d get his revenge on everyone for trying to kill me. And then he did. He teleported us to Miss Robichaux's Academy and killed everyone else there.  
He saved Cordelia for last so she could suffer as she watched everyone else die. And she’d never be able to bring any of them back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for this so should I even bother finishing or no and just keep it to myself?


End file.
